


this is different (Mchanzo body swap AU)

by ALE_on_AO3, Audninja



Category: overwatch
Genre: Bodysawp, Everyone Is Gay, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Genji be snooping, Hanzo is panicking, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse just fucking gay, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Soldier 76 didn't think this through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALE_on_AO3/pseuds/ALE_on_AO3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audninja/pseuds/Audninja
Summary: Jack Morrison and Winston saw how some of the heroes in Overwatch weren't getting very along with each other, so as a way to get them to know each other Winston made a machine to swap people with each other's body so they could get to know each other better. the only thing was they could switch back only if they get a better understanding of the other. And when Hanzo and Jesse wake up to be in the other's body they knew it's going to take a while to switch back.thanks to ALE_on_AO3 for the title idea and for being my editor.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo, hanzoxmccree
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

McCree wasn't excited about the meeting tonight. First, it was probably just going to be like any other day, with Jack yelling at them for being "so-called" stupid on the last mission. And second, Jesse just wanted to go to bed after the long day he just had. He basically had to drag himself to the damn thing due to how much he didn’t want to go. When Jesse got to the familiar room they always had their meetings in, he sat down in his usual spot. The cowboy sat there quietly as they waited for the others who were absent at the time. 

Jesse’s hazel eyes went to the door as he saw one of the newer recruits walking in. Genji’s older brother Hanzo. Jesse wasn't the best acquainted with the man and what Genji told him about Hanzo murdering him made him already not like him, but Genji did say he forgave his brother and that had to be true due to him even joining. So Jesse tried to be a bit nice, but it was hard with how Hanzo acted towards others. Most don’t even try to talk to the man but when they do he would usually brush them off or say something along the lines of “I do not wish to talk to you fool” Hanzo seemed to especially not like the kind of person Jesse was. To his outfit choices, to the way he talked it just seemed to annoy the older Shimada. He definitely didn’t like how Jesse didn’t take a lot of things seriously which was understandable due to the way he was raised.

Hanzo looked around the room and huffed as he saw he would have to sit next to the rugged cowboy. Sure there was a free seat next to the younger of the group but they were too loud for him so he’ll have to settle for McCree. He sat down without a word to the other man, which seemed fine with him. The room fell silent as Jack walked in with Winston. Jesse was mentally preparing himself to listen to him rant but oddly enough Jack sounds calmer than usual. 

“Ok, we brought you all here to tell you about a social experiment we will be doing. We have learned some of you haven’t been getting along so that’s why I will be doing this experiment. Everyone will participate and eventually, everyone will succeed. Winston will now explain what we’re doing exactly” Jack said stepping to the side to give the scientist some room.

“What we will be doing in this experiment is swapping people's bodies and minds with each other’s bodies let me explain-” He said as he drew two stick fingers and continued to add to said drawing to help explain. “-what we will be doing is sending a strong wave all over the overwatch building this wave will switch peoples minds with each other. For example, the wave could potentially switch Lucio and Genji, Genji would be in Lucio’s body and Lucio in Genji’s.” He said looking at the others. “For those who are nervous about switching with the opposite gender this will not happen men will be switching with men and women will be switching with women and those who are non-binary will switch with whatever birth gender they were assigned. Everyone will stay like this for at least a day and then after that you will switch back when you gain a better understanding of the other person, but please do not be frustrated if you don’t immediately switch after the first day. The only thing you can’t do is you cannot harm the body you’re in, now if you have any questions please ask now, oh and please go to bed before 12 o’clock because if you stay awake you may have the chance of getting electrocuted. ” He said. 

The room filled up with chatter. Questions, worries, and excitement filled the room. Jesse sat there confused. ‘How in the hell is this a good idea?’ He thought. After that interesting news and a few other important things, they finished up the meeting. As soon as they finished Winston and Jack were practically attacked by questions and demands to not do this. Jesse chuckled, he knew Jack always stuck with his word and nothing would change his mind, so they were basically wasting their time. Unlike them, Jesse just got up and went to his room. He took off his clothes leaving him in his boxers and flopped into bed. Jesse let out a content sigh as he pulled the covers over him and chuckled softly. ‘What a day.’ He thought as he closed his eyes.

\----meanwhile----

Hanzo went to his room and scanned his hand, unlocking the door. Hanzo walked inside and closed the door with a sigh. “Finally some quiet,” he said to himself as he went to his dresser. He took out some sweatpants and a black tank top and put them on. He would never admit to anyone that he wore sweatpants but he knew that whoever he is going to trade bodies with would learn evenly so might as well get it out of the way. He went to the washroom and brushed his teeth before washing his face. He yawned as he went to bed. He laid quietly in bed and thought to himself. ‘Whoever is going to be me I hope it’s someone I’ll switch back with very easily so this soon-to-be nightmare will end soon.’ He thought as he closed his eyes and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

\----time skip----

Jesse’s eyes opened slightly as the sun rested on his face. He closed his eyes and groaned as he rolled over to get away from the sun, but his eyes shot open as he realized. ”That did not sound like me,” He said. He covered his mouth after hearing the different voice and sat up. His eyes wandered up to his arm as he saw the blue dragon tattoo that covers it. He sat up and saw he was definitely not in his room. It was clean and everything seemed organized. He got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. His eyes widened as he saw who he had become. “Oh shit!”

\----meanwhile----

Hanzo woke up and the first thing that he noticed was the smell of whisky and smoke. Hanzo sat up and looked at the room he was in. It was a disaster with clothes thrown onto the ground and paperwork covering the big desk in the corner of the room. Hanzo got up and saw the prosthetic arm that replaced his flesh one. “Oh god no,” He said, running over to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror to see the rugged cowboy in his place. Hanzo looked at the messy beard that covered his face and saw the messy hair that went with it. He then saw the slightly hairy chest. He felt his heart quicken as he stared at the face in the mirror. “No, no, NO! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE STUPID COWBOY!” He said gripping his hair.

\----Back to Jesse----

Jesse stared intensely at himself in the mirror. He examined Hanzo’s dark black hair and the matching beard that framed his face perfectly. He looked at his eyes and his intense thinking face softened. “I...I never noticed how pretty Han’s eyes were,” He said and smiled softly. He looked at the smile and chuckled. “Cute, he needs to smile more,” He said, his smile growing. “Ya know this might not be so bad.” He said to himself. 

Jesse went over to Hanzo's closet and looked at his options. He settled on a cool-looking gray jacket with a dragon design on the back (which he probably got from Genji) a black t-shirt and some ripped jeans. Jesse smiled and decided to keep his hair down as he thought it looked nice. He thought the new outfit looked great on Hanzo and oddly suited the archer. Jesse nodded to himself as he left Hanzo’s room. He walked around to see if he could find Hanzo and made a note to himself as he saw that the place seemed a lot bigger now that he was Hanzo. When he turned a corner he faces planted into a familiar blue button-up...no, his blue button-up. He looked up to see himself. “Hanzo?” He said looking at the taller man.  
“Am I really that short?!” Hanzo said looking at him. Jesse snorted and began laughing.  
“Ya know, I was just thinking how this place looks bigger now that I’m ya.” He chuckled. Hanzo huffed.  
“Well maybe you’re just tall,” He said crossing his arms. Hanzo looked at the outfit he picked and blushed slightly. “Why the hell are you wearing that?” He said pointing to Jesse’s outfit. Jesse looked at his outfit. Compared to Jesse, Hanzo was wearing a blue button-down with some work pants Jesse forgot he had. Hanzo seemed to find Jesse’s hair ties as his hair was up.

“Ya don’t like it? I think it suits ya.” he chuckled. “Genji definitely knew what he was doing when he got ya this jacket, it fits ya perfectly.”  
“He didn’t.” Jesse looked up to see Hanzo looking away.  
“Pardon?” He said looking at Hanzo, he looked tense for some reason.  
“I bought it,” he said with gritted teeth. He looked back at the cowboy. “Just because I am more formal than my brother doesn't mean I don’t have taste.” He growled walking past Jesse. Jesse had to admit he was surprised Hanzo picked that out but as some say, never judge a book by it's cover.

“Hey, where ya going!” Jesse said running to Hanzo.  
“Anywhere away from you,” Hanzo said with an annoyed look on his face.  
‘Damn. No wonder others leave me alone when I’m angry’ Jesse thought as he looked at the angry face. Jesse ran in front of Hanzo and started to walk backwards.  
“Now, now Hanzo. We’re supposed to get a better understanding of each other, so avoiding me ain't going to help us change back.” He said as he walked in front of Hanzo. Hanzo stopped and muttered something in Japanese. He looked at Jesse with piercing eyes.  
“Fine. what do you want to do so we have a better understanding of each other.” Hanzo said glaring at Jesse. Jesse sighed as he was glad to get Hanzo to listen to him.  
“Well...oh! How about I show ya how to take care of my arm.” Jesse said gesturing to Hanzo’s current prosthetic. Hanzo looked at his arm and sighed.  
“Ok, fine,” Hanzo said. “What do I have to do?” Hanzo asked.

“Well we’ll need my tools so first let’s go to my room,” Jesse said leading the way to his room with Hanzo following quietly behind him. When Jesse got to his room he tried to open the door the scanner didn’t let him unlock it as he was Hanzo. “Ah Hanzo, could ya unlock the door?” Jesse asked. Hanzo nodded and did so and easily got it open. “Thank ya kindly,” He said, taking a step in but the door closed on him and made him let out a yelp of surprise. To his surprise he heard Hanzo laughing softly, soon Jesse realized why he was laughing. “Hanzo did ya close the door on me,” he said in a squished voice which made Hanzo laugh more. “Han!!! Open the door!” He yelled. He almost fell as the door opened. Hanzo walked over to Jesse and held him by the collar.

“Don’t call me that stupid nickname.” He growled before letting the sharpshooter go. Hanzo stomped into the room and Jesse followed, feeling a little confused after how fast Hanzo’s mood changed. He closed the door behind him. Hanzo sat down on the bed and looked at Jesse as Jesse went over to his desk. He opened a drawer and took out a small tool kit and walked over to Hanzo. He sat down and set the tool kit next to him.

“Ok first ya need to take off the arm,” Jesse said rolling up Hanzo’s sleeve, but Hanzo pulled away and did so himself. Jesse sighed and let him do it himself. “Now the way yer going to take it off is this button, but ya need to rest it on something or somehow hold it as ya do so or it’ll fall” Jesse explained and pointed to the button. Hanzo nodded and rested his arm on his legs and pushed the button. The arm made a little pop sound as it was removed. Jesse took the arm and took some tweezers. “Now ya got to get rid of any shit that ain't supposed to be there with these, dirt and crumbs get in easily.” He said as he showed Hanzo how to do it. “The fingers seem fine but if they ever seem loose ya can tighten them here with a screwdriver. And then yer done” He said happily handing Hanzo the arm. “Now ya can put it back on with the same button that ya used to take it off” he said. Hanzo nodded and managed to get the arm back on by himself. Hanzo looked at the way the fingers moved at his command in amazement.

“Thank you,” Hanzo said, looking at Jesse. Jesse gave him a smile.  
“No problem,” Jesse said, giving Hanzo a grin. Hanzo gave Jesse a soft smile in return. “Ya know, ya really need to smile more often.” He chuckled. Hanzo rolled his eyes and got up.  
“Well I’m going to the gym,” Hanzo said, going to the dresser and getting a tank top and some basketball shorts then going to the washroom to change. Jesse sat in the room as smiled as he saw his hat on his night side table. He took it and placed it on his head, it was a little big but it fits alright. Hanzo walked out of the washroom and looked into the full-length mirror and smiled. He looked back at Jesse as he was about to walk out the door when he saw Jesse wearing the hat. Hanzo facepalmed himself and sighed. “Jesse could you not?” He said with an annoyed look.  
“What?” Jesse asked looking back at Hanzo. Hanzo just sighed and opened the door.  
“You know what nevermind,” Hanzo said before leaving and closing the door behind him. Jesse sat there still a bit confused.  
“Did I do something wrong?” Jesse asked himself.


	2. A strange feeling

Hanzo walked through the halls muttering to himself. “Stupid cowboy, god I hate him.” He muttered before having someone walk into him again. ‘What is it with shorter people walking into me?’ He thought. He looked down to see Lucio catching his balance. “Sorry Luci- wait...Genji?” He asked, thinking back to the meeting.   
“Yep, and you are?” He asked. Hanzo sighed.  
“It’s me Hanzo,” He said, looking at the younger Shimada. There was silence until Genji burst out laughing.  
“HOLY SHIT, YOU GOT JESSE. YOU MUST BE PISSED!” Genji laughed. Hanzo glared at Genji.  
“Do not test me Genji.” Hanzo growled as his brother laughed. He eventually calmed down and wiped away tears from laughing so hard.  
“Ok, ok. Sorry, so what are you up to?” He asked Hanzo.  
“Just going to the gym, trying to get my mind off...well this” He said with a slight shrug. Genji nodded.

“I’ll join you, I could use a bit of exercise,” Genji said with a smile. Hanzo nodded as he knew there was no way to change his mind. When they got there Hanzo was pleased that they were the only ones there so they didn’t have to wait to use anything in the gym. The brothers did some stretches together. “So did you run into Jesse yet?” Genji asked.  
“Yes, did you run into Lucio?” Hanzo said, touching his toes. Genji shook his head.   
“Nope haven't seen him all day, maybe he is struggling with the whole cyborg thing” He said with a shrug. Hanzo nodded.  
“Yeah maybe” He said. When Hanzo was done stretching he went over to the punching bags. Genji seemed to also be done and went over to the punching bags as well. Genji started to hit the bag with less force than usual. It made sense that Lucio was a bit weaker than him due to his role in Overwatch but Genji seemed to adapt to it. Hanzo looked at his bag and punched it making it sway a lot more than he would if he was still in his body. “Holy crap!” Hanzo exclaimed, taking a step back to make sure the bag didn’t hit him. 

Genji looked over. “Have you never seen Jesse hit a punching bag?” Genji asked, Hanzo shook his head and Genji chuckled. “Let’s just say he’s got a bit of mussel,” He said plainly.  
“Or a whole lot,” Hanzo said, hitting the bag a little softer than last time.  
“You’re lucky, I have to be a lot more gentle. ” Genji whined. Hanzo laughed.   
“Sucks to be you” Hanzo said in a sing-song tone. Genji glared at him.  
“Well I bet Jesse’s smoking habit is bothering you,” Genji said with an evil smile. Hanzo rolled his eyes, it was true though. Hanzo has been craving nicotine all day but has been fighting the urge to do so. He just hoped that Jesse wasin’t smoking in his body.

\----meanwhile----

Jesse was looking around his room getting some of his things. He went over to his closet and saw his flannels. ‘I wonder what Hanzo looks like in my flannels. ’ He thought with a grin. He took some of them and set them on the bed before picking one up. He smiled and took off his shirt and jacket before going over to the mirror. He took a minute to look at Hanzo's well-built body, he hummed in appreciation before putting the flannel on. He looked in the mirror and blushed softly. 

It was a bit big on him but it suited him, it made him imagine what it would be like waking up to the sight. He smiled softly as the thought ran through his mind. The thought of seeing tired Hanzo getting up wearing his flannel with messy hair and everything was just perfect in Jesse’s eyes...Wait what was he thinking. He rubbed his temples and sighed with a soft chuckle. “God damn it Jesse'' he chuckled to himself and looked at himself in the mirror again. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see his back and nodded. 

“God Hanzo is...really beautiful,” He said. He paused, why...what was he thinking? Why was he feeling butterflies in his chest? Jesse shook his head. “Naw, no fucking way. I don’t...do I?” Jesse couldn’t help it. The feeling was too strong...this time. He can admit he had felt this before for Hanzo but never really that strong. Maybe it was seeing him in his flannel or something. Jesse groaned. “Why out of all people!” He yelled to himself. “I just need to change back with Han and try to forget this happened,” Jesse said, turning to sit down for a minute. He sighed. “Can I at least find something to distract me?!” He asked. He heard something fall and looked over to see a familiar chest plate, and with that Jesse grinned as he got an evil idea.

\----Back to Hanzo----

Hanzo sighed as he sat up on the bench press. “Well I’m done, you?” He asked Genji. He sat up and nodded.  
“Yeah I’m done,” Genji said, wiping sweat off his forehead. The two of them got up and went to shower. It was…weird to shower in a different body but as long as Hanzo kept his eyes up he would be fine. Once he was done with his shower he quickly changed into the extra clothes he brought with him. Genji took longer as usual, Genji always seemed to like to take longer showers. Hanzo looked over his shoulder to see Genji walking out of the shower, Genji changed and the both of them walked out of the change room. 

Genji let out a contented sigh.   
“Well I’m going to see if I can find Luico, I’ll see you later.” He said. Hanzo nodded  
“Yeah see you.” He said as they went in opisit dersachons. Hanzo took his time walking to Jesse’s room, the less amount of time being with Jesse the better. Hanzo looked at the door and sighed before opening it. “Jesse I’m bac-” He cut himself off due to what he was seeing. There was Jesse as him in Jesse’s dumb cowboy outfit. Jesse looked at Hanzo with a red face.  
“...I can explain!” Was all the cowboy managed to say. But how would he explain, that he got bored, put on his uniform as Hanzo and just stared at himself in the mirror and did his usual stupid things. Yeah not going to happn.  
“Jesse. What. The. Fuck?” Hanzo said staring at him. 

‘Aw fuck it’ “I was getting some of my things and then I saw my flannels and tried on one and then I saw my chest plate and then this just happened...I guess?” Jesse said pretty much as fast as he could. Hanzo looked at him before rubbing his face with a groan.  
“You guess? God I’m so done with you.” Hanzo growled. ‘Well that hurt’ Jesse thought, but maybe he deserved it. But then again Hanzo wasn't being very cooperative and helpful. Jesse clenched his fists as he felt rage build up inside of him.   
“Yeah well I’m so done with ya!” Jesse said glaring at Hanzo.  
“Excuse me,” Hanzo said.  
“Ya heard me, all I’ve been doing is trying to get along with ya and yer just not helping me. I’m trying to get this over with as much as ya but yer making it harder for me then it needs to be!" Jesse said, looking at Hanzo dead in the eye. “The least ya can do is hang out with me or something so we have more of a chance of switching back!” Jesse said walking past Hanzo and walking down the hall. Hanzo watched as Jesse stormed out of the room. ‘Did...did I do that?’ Hanzo thought as he watched Jesse disappear behind a corner. Hanzo thought for a moment before huffing. “He’s a fucking asshole” Hanzo said trying to reassure himself...but why did he feel bad?

\----meanwhile----

“God damn it, why the hell did I have to yell at him. I mean I’m mad at him but was that too much?” Jesse asked himself as he walked down the hall. He didn’t know what to do, all of this was just a big mess. The only thing that made him look up was when he brushed against someone. “Ah, sorry about that,” Jesse said, looking to see his old friend Echo.   
“Oh hello Jesse” She said with a friendly smile. Jesse nodded and was about to walk away when he realized what just happened.   
“Wait how did ya know it was me?” He asked. Echo gigeld.   
“I have a sensor that tells me who you are, also the clothes” She said. Jesse looked at his clothes and nodded, that made sense.  
“So yer still in yer body, or is this someone else?” He asked. Echo shook her head.   
“Nope it’s still old me, the expirimit does not affect omnics. Though it would be interesting if it did” She hummed. Jesse chuckled.  
“Oh trust me yer lucky, ya don’t want this to happen to ya.” He chuckled which made Echo smile.

“So it’s not working out for you and Hanzo?” She asked, Jesse nodded.   
“Yeah he’s being...stubborn, we actually just had a fight a few minutes ago. I feel bad” Jesse sighed. Echo nodded with a sympathetic look on her face, Jesse liked that about Echo. She was very understanding and is always willing to listen.   
“Well what happened exactly?” She asked. Jesse chuckled.  
“Let’s just make a long story short and say we have different ideas on how to get to know each other” Jesse said, he knew if had said something along the lines of “Don’t worry about it” She would probably get him to talk anyway. Echo laughed a bit which was always nice, at least someone was enjoying this.  
“You two sound like an old married couple.” She giggled. Jesse felt his face turning hot.  
“We do not!” Jesse protested. Echo looked at him.  
“Yeah right.” Echo said sarcastically. Jesse huffed, but he could see how Echo saw that. It was kind of a stupid reason to have a fight. Jesse chuckled at the thought.  
“Ok, maybe we do a bit,” Jesse said with a slight chuckle. Echo smiled.  
“Well what did Hanzo do?” She asked. Jesse groaned a bit.  
“He’s been trying to avoid me when all I’m trying to do is get to know him a bit better so we can get this whole body swap thing over with.” Jesse said scratching the back of his neck. “He said that he was sick of me and I said I was sick of him, I yelled at him about how he was being unhelpful and shit and stormed out of the room.” He sighed glancing at Echo. 

She looked oddly focussed. “What?” Jesse asked.  
“It’s just...I’ve never seen you regret yelling at someone this fast. ” Echo stated. Jesse chuckled.  
“Yeah me too.” He said as he tried to recall a moment where he did regret it but there was nothing. Echo giggled a bit which caught Jesse‘s attention. “What now?” He asked. Echo looked at him, she started to go past him as she hummed.  
“You’re in love.” Jesse felt his face grow red. He turned to follow Echo and was basically speed walking.   
“No I am not! I can’t be, I barely know him!” Jesse said but Echo just laughed a bit. She turned to him and pushed his hat down to cover his eyes.  
“You so are, don’t deny it. Out of all people I’m sure you don’t need to know someone very well to like them.” She said. Jesse huffed and adjusted his hat.

“Ok fine maybe I am...but what should I do?” He asked, Echo thought for a moment.  
“Well try to get on his good side first, maybe even become friends. And then tell him, if you still have feelings for him.” The omnic said and that was her honest opinion, he could tell.  
“I mean it’s worth a shot...but what if-“  
“If he doesn’t like you back then oh well, now you know.” She shrugged moving again.  
“Ok I guess I’ll try.” Jesse said. Echo nodded and floated behind him.  
“I know you will, now go get him.” She said, moving him closer to a room. No not a room, his room. She waved and floated away with a smile. Jesse looked back at the door.   
‘Ya can do this, just apologize Alright? Apologize and get on his good side’ Jesse told himself as he raised his hand to knock. He felt nervous and felt his hands shaking. ‘Just do it Jesse, do it!’

Jesse sat on Hanzo’s bed and groaned. “Maybe next time ya will have the guts to do it.” He sighed as he tried to cheer him up from his failed attempt to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say thank you guys so much for reading. I am having lots of fun writing this for all of you and I am glad/hoping you’re liking this story so far. I hope you will stay with me through this whole story and have fun along the way. Anyways I love you all and again thank you. 💖💖💖


	3. It's alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update but here it is. I tried to make it cute.

Hanzo woke up in his own body but he knew it wouldn't last long. Yesterday he and Jesse were told they would be switched back due to them having a mission, but they were going to switch back again after it. The good news was he’ll be back in his own body for a bit, the bad news he was going on a mission with Jesse who he has been avoiding the past two days. It has been two days since the fight and Hanzo has been avoiding Jesse. He wasn't avoiding Jesse because he was mad at him, far from it. He was avoiding him Because he felt bad and didn’t want to be the first to apologize. In his mind he felt like he would look weak if he was the first to apologize especially that it would probably be a accident. But now he had to face him and he just hoped he could just stay quiet.

After a few minutes of just laying there in bed he got up and changed into some clothes. He was glad to see the place wasn't trashed like Jesse’s room, though he did end up cleaning Jesse’s room just a little so he wasn't tripping over things on the ground all the time. He got his things and went to the lockers to get his bow. He felt his heart begin to speed up and he heard the familiar sound of spurs. He closed his locker and booked it to hide. 

Jesse looked up as he thought he heard someone but no one was to be seen. He shrugged as he opened his locker. “Ok Jesse, you got this just say sorry to him. Say you didn’t mean to lash out like that and didn’t mean to hurt him...why does this have to be so hard...Why does he have to be cute…” He said to himself as he got his things. He sighed and walked away then went to go get on the jet. Hanzo felt his face turn a soft shade of pink as he peaked to see if he was gone. He sighed and leaned on the side of the locker and slid down it to sit down. He rested his hands on his knees and thought about what Jesse said.  
“He...he called me cute” He said to himself slowly, gaining a smile at the thought.  
“Hanzo Shimada, Please get to the landing point and get aboard the jet” He heard the speakers, he shook his head and tried to forget what Jesse said.  
“There’s nothing special about that, just ignore it” He told himself as he got up and went to the jet.

“Howdy Lena,” Jesse said, getting onto the jet Lena looked over her shoulder and gave him a wave.  
“Hey Jesse, Thank you for picking Lena airlines today. We will be going shortly!” She said with a giggle. Jesse chuckled and nodded. He sat down and fixed his hat. He looked up to see Hanzo getting onto the jet and he felt his heart pound in his chest.  
‘God damn it Jesse get yer shit together.’ He thought, rubbing his temples. He felt someone sit next to him and looked over to see that someone was Hanzo. He blushed and looked away.

“Alright loves! Now that everyone is here let’s get going, buckle up and hold on tight!” Lena said over the speakers. Some of the others that were still standing sat down and chatted with their nabours, But Jesse and Hanzo sat there silently. Jesse would glance at Hanzo but he would always be looking at the ground. They sat there for what felt like hours but were probably minutes before Jesse decided he was going to say sorry. He looked over at Hanzo a bit nervous. 

“Hey Hanzo...I’m-”  
“I’m sorry” Hanzo said, not looking at Jesse.  
“Sorry?” Jesse was surprised to hear him talk to him after not hearing his voice for days. Hanzo sighed and turned to look at him. He looked back to the ground. “I’m sorry for the way I treated you, that was unfair and uncalled for...I’m sorry.” He sounded like he was having problems with saying what was on his mind. He looked oddly vulnerable, like he was showing weakness which made Jesse question why? He looked at him, he looked a bit closed off with him crossing his arms tight around his chest like he was trying to hide. Jesse shook his head and chuckled softly.  
“No I should be the one apologizing. I lashed out on ya like that and that was wrong of me.” He said. Hanzo looked up at him and smiled softly. ‘Damn that’s cute.’ Jesse thought as he looked at Hanzo’s smile. It was different from when he was in his body, maybe it was how it was Han smiling and not him but whatever the reason it sure made him blush. Jesse looked away with a nervous chuckle. Hanzo rolled his eyes and looked away as well.  
“Well when we switch back we should do something together, so we can have a chance to learn more about each other.” He said glancing at the cowboy. Jesse looked back at him and nodded.  
“Yeah, let’s do that,” He said with a smile. Hanzo nodded and they continued to sit in silence for the rest of the way, but this time it was comfortable silence.

When they got to Paris the mission was a breeze, only a few were injured and none of the injuries weren’t very severe. The only issue was the jet was having some technical issues so they would have to stay the night. Everyone was organized into rooms at a hotel and wouldn't you know it Hanzo was sharing a room with Jesse. They set their things down with a sigh. Hanzo sat on one of the beds and fell backwards onto it. “God I’m tired.” He said with a chuckle. Jesse made a shocked face.  
“What, the great Hanzo being tired? That’s new.” Jesse joked. Hanzo laughed.  
“Shut up.” He said, sitting up resetting on his elbows. 

“I need to have a shower.” Hanzo said.  
“Yeah, I could use a shower too.” Jesse. They looked over and saw the washroom. They both looked back at each other and both got an evil smile. Hanzo got up and booked it to the washroom but Jesse had an advantage since he was still up. It was close but Jesse got to the washroom first and closed the door. Hanzo ran into the door and fell down with a grunt. He could hear Jesse laugh before he opened the door a bit.  
“Ya ok?” He asked, trying to stop laughing. Hanzo snorted and sat up as he laughed.  
“Yeah. God damn it.” He laughed. Jesse walked over to him and held his hand out.  
“Here.” He said with a kind smile. Hanzo felt his face turn a bit pink as he took Jesse’s hand. Jesse pulled him up and looked at Hanzo. He found himself looking into Hanzo’s Brown eyes. They stood there for a moment just staring into earth other’s eyes and holding hands. They brought themselves back to reality. Both of them flustered, they both looked away.  
“Ah sorry I...spaced out” Jesse said scratching the back of his neck. Hanzo shook his head.  
“No it’s fine, I was the one spacing out not you.” He said.  
“Whatever ya say.” Jesse chuckled. He looked over to the door of the washroom and took a step back. “Ya can shower first.” He said gesturing to the washroom with his hand.  
“No no, It’s fine. You beat me fair and square.” Hanzo but Jesse insesed.  
“No, I closed the door on ya and made ya run into it. Letting ya have it is the least I can do.” He said. Hanzo looked at him and sighed.  
“Alright fine, but I’ll make it quick for you.” He said with a smile. Jesse nodded.  
“Sounds like a deal.” Jesse said smiling at the shorter man. Hanzo nodded and went to the washroom and locked the door with a click. He leaned on the door and sighed. He thought about Jesse and how he was so kind to him and his smile and laugh. The moment of them just staring into each other's eyes played through his mind.  
“Cute.” he mumbled to himself before starting the shower.

Jesse sat down on the other bed and sighed. He laid down and smiled to the thought of Hanzo. The man was beautiful in every way. From the way he fires his bow, to the way smiles. Everything about him was so elegant and oddly powerful. “If only…” Jesse said to himself softly. He looked over to the washroom as he heard the door open. Hanzo walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and hair still a bit wet. Hanzo walked over to his side and got his bag as he looked for some clothes to sleep in. He glanced over his shoulder to see Jesse looking at him. Jesse panicked and smiled a bit with a chuckle.  
“Ah sorry.” He said getting up and going to the washroom, closing the door. Hanzo chuckled to himself.  
“Weirdo.” He said, rolling his eyes a bit.  
“I heard that!” Jesse called from the washroom, which made Hanzo laugh.  
“Sorry, but it’s true!” He called back. Hanzo got up and changed into a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt with a band design on it. He sat on the bed and took out a book he sat cross legged and began to read.

Jesse got out of the shower with a sigh, hot showers were always the best. He dried himself off a bit before wrapping the towel around his waist. He walked out of the washroom with a smile. Hanzo looked up for a second before blushing a bit and turning away to give Jesse his privacy. Jesse put on some sweatpants and laid down on the bed. He looked over to Hanzo and saw how he was still looking away. “Ya can turn around now.” He chuckled. Hanzo turned with a chuckle.  
“Sorry, just giving you some privacy.” He said with a soft smile. Jesse smiled and nodded.  
“Well thank ya kindly, though I wouldn’t really care if ya didn’t.” He said with a slight shrug. Hanzo blushed softly.  
“Still you deserve privacy.” He said looking back at his book. Jesse sat up and tried to look at what Hanzo was reading.

“What're ya reading?” He asked. Hanzo glanced at him before looking back at his book. (If you are reading the Outsider by Stephen King there might be spoilers ahead!!!!!!!!!)  
“The Outsider, it’s by Stephen King. It’s about a creature who kills children and can disguise itself as people if it gets their DNA. It killed a young boy and the detectives are trying to figure out who did it after their top suspect said he didn’t do it before he died by getting shot.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry, I was rambling.” He chuckled nervously. Jesse shook his head.  
“Naw, it’s fine I like hearing ya talk. Sounds like ya really like it!” He said with a smile.  
“I do, I have always liked reading. It’s like a wired escape from real life.” He said. Jesse nodded.  
“That does sound nice, I rarely finish reading books. I just lose interest too easily.” He chuckled. Hanzo laughed softly and nodded.  
‘This is nice.’ Hanzo thought with a smile.

\----Time skip----

Blood covered Hanzo’s hands, all sounds faded as he stared at his hands. “What have I done?” He said before looking down at the body in front of him. “Genji...I’m so sorry” he said falling onto his knees. He covered his mouth as he felt tears run down his cheeks. “What have I done?” He repeated over and over and over again. 

Hanzo bolted up in a cold sweat. The room was dark and took him a minute to remember where he was, but when he saw Jesse in the other bed he remembered. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face behind his arms. He couldn't help but cry softly. He tried to stay quiet to not wake Jesse, not wanting to bother him with his stupid nigthmare he had for years. Jesse was having trouble sleeping, he just guessed it was just one of thoughs days. What made him open his eyes though was the sound of...sniffles? Jesse sat up a bit and looked over to see Hanzo curled into a ball.  
“Han?” He said getting up. He walked over to his side and slowly sat down on the bed. “Han ya ok, what’s wrong?” He said looking at him. Hanzo slowly looked up. His hair fell in front of his face but he made no move to get it out of his face.

“I...I killed him,” Hanzo said, trying not to cry more. Jesse felt his heart break, seeing Hanzo like this was something Jesse never thought he would see. He gently moved Hanzo’s hair out of his face and looked at him. He didn’t know anything better to do at that moment but hug him. He gently held him running his hand up and down Hanzo’s back at a slow pace.  
“He forgives ya Hanzo. He has told ya so many times, trust me it’s the god honest truth. He loves ya just as much as when yer were kids. It’s going to be alright ok Darling?” He said softly. Hanzo sat there in Jesse’s arms, he felt this warm feeling inside him. He slowly moved closer to Jesse and ended up sitting on Jesse's lap. He wrapped his arms around Jesse and his face into Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse held Hanzo close and rested his head on Hanzo’s.  
“Thank you.” Hanzo mumbled once he was more comfortable to speak. Jesse pulled away a bit to look at Hanzo.  
“No problem, Darling...do ya want to cuddle? For me I like to cuddle someone when I’m sad...we don’t have to if ya don’t want to” Hanzo looked up at Jesse. Though It was dark he felt like Jesse looked a bit like he was blushing but it could be the light playing tricks on him.  
“I would like that,” He said wiping away a few tears from his cheek. Jesse smiled softly and laid down with Hanzo. Hanzo curled up to him and nuzzled his face into Jesse’s chest. Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo and held him close. “Night” Hanzo mumbled tiredly.  
“Night Angel.” Jesse said softly before slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep with Hanzo in his arms.


End file.
